That's Mr Hummel To You
by Moonyshoes
Summary: I take no credit for this idea. I got an idea when I read the summary of Teach Me A Lesson, by MonochromaticSongbird, and I couldn't not write it. All credit goes to the author of that fic, despite the stories being different.
1. Chapter 1

When Kurt walks into the classroom, the first thing he notices is that all the students are completely silent. He quickly scans the semi-organized crowd of children, looking for some sort of train wreck outside the window or anything that would shut up a bunch of teenagers.

He recognizes most of the children from classes he's had before, and realizes that this is one of those classes made up of mostly teacher's pets, with one or two "bad eggs." Within seconds of this realization, he's spotted his bad egg.

Blaine Anderson is sitting in the second row back, staring intently- and quite obviously- at Kurt's ass. He looks up when he realizes Kurt is looking at him, but his gaze only travels to Kurt's face, making eye contact and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt chooses to ignore him- because, really, what else is there to do?

"Alright, so today we'll be starting on To Kill A Mockingbird. When I call your name, come get a book." Kurt takes a seat at the desk piled high with novels and starts reading off names.

When Blaine comes up to the front of the room- walking with what can only be described as the perfect mixture of determination and pure swag- Kurt mentally prepares himself for the worst. Blaine opens his mouth to say something, and Kurt interrupts him. "Mr. Anderson, I can assure you that I don't need to hear what you're about to say."

Blaine looks taken aback and a little turned on, and it takes him a few seconds to respond. He leans forward and says quietly, "I don't know what's stuck up your ass…but I can definitely help you with it after class." He winks before spinning on his heel and returning to his seat.

Kurt decides against calling him out on it, deciding once again that ignoring Blaine is the way to go. "I'd like you all to read chapters one through five and prepare for discussion tomorrow." Kurt leans back in his chair and decides to read the book himself, having no papers to grade.

It doesn't take five seconds before Blaine is up at his desk again. "Can I help you, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt looks lazily at him.

"Whoa, that's kind of a loaded question, Kurt. You could help me _very much_if you were so inclined."

"That's Mr. Hummel," Kurt corrects him, knowing that he made the slip on purpose. "Do you have a question about the book?"

"No, not really. I'm actually gonna go get a drink of water. I might be back." Blaine starts to turn away before Kurt stops him.

"Mr. Anderson. I realize that I'm a substitute, and that may or may not mean something to you, but I'm still in charge, I still know the rules and will enforce them, and I would like to reassure you that I most definitely am not stupid. You may go get a drink of water, but you'd do well to remember to _ask_next time." Kurt leans back in his chair, satisfied with his speech.

"Ooh, feisty. Are you like that in bed too?" Blaine grins at him mischievously.

Kurt sighs. "One more comment like that and you'll be asking for a detention."

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel, sir!" Blaine quickly walks out of the classroom and Kurt goes back to his reading.

Blaine is gone for upwards of twenty minutes, but Kurt has no doubt in his mind that he'll be back before the bell rings. When he finally walks in, it's three minutes to the end of class, and he doesn't even bother going to his desk, instead walking straight up to the one in the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I was gone so long, Kurt, I had a little _problem_and the only bathrooms that aren't out-of-order are on the other side of the school." Blaine is smirking at Kurt, waiting for a response.

"Mr. Anderson, I wasn't bluffing when I said I'd give you a detention. Would you like to write lines or just clean up the classroom? And it's Mr. Hummel."

Blaine chuckles under his breath. "Well, since you're giving me a choice, that second one sounds fantastic. See you after class, Kurt." And with a wink, Blaine returns to his seat right as the bell rings.

"Mr. Hummel!" Kurt calls after him.

As the class files out, Blaine slowly packs up his things and slings his bag over the back of his chair. Once the room is empty except the two of them, Blaine sidles up to Kurt's desk and quirks one eyebrow up. "Where should I start, Kurt?"

"It's Mr. Hummel," Kurt says instinctively, pulling out a container of Wet Wipes. "Clean off all the desks and then come do this one," he says, gesturing to the teacher's desk.

Blaine puts on a confused mask. "Wouldn't you want me to clean this one _after_we have sex, or…?"

"Blaine, go clean or I'll have to give you a referral to the office." Kurt's face is extremely serious, but there's a battle going on in his head. _He is a student. He is a rude, disrespectful student. He is a rude, disrespectful, extremely attractive student who also happens to think_I'm _attractive. No. No no no. Student._

"We wouldn't want that when we have so much quality time right here, would we?" Blaine asks rhetorically before going and cleaning the desks. He makes sure to spend extra time on each one, making sure they're spotless before returning to the front desk.

"Kurt, I was thinking-"

"That's not good. Talk while you clean, if you must talk at all." Kurt leans back in his chair while Blaine carefully takes things off the desk so he can clean it.

"I mean, I was just thinking. Technically it's illegal for teachers to have sexual relations with students, but you're not _technically_a teacher, are you? And I'm over 18. So it's not a big deal if we just do it."

Kurt looks at Blaine thoughtfully. "Even without the legal ramifications, there are still the moral implications, not to mention the fact that you're positively crude and what makes you think I even want to have sex with you?"

Blaine looks genuinely surprised and kind of…hurt. He puts his head together and answers Kurt honestly. "Well…I mean, it's kind of obvious you think I'm attractive. And I've got a reputation to keep up. I can't ask you out on a date in the middle of class. You should fuck me now and I can be nice to you later."

Kurt's breath hitches at Blaine's words. "While that is true, I still don't think it's appropriate. I'm going to leave and you can go home when you're done with the desk, okay?" He stands up and gets halfway to the door before Blaine is in front of him, far too close for comfort.

"Come on, Kurt. You know you want this. Hell, I'd even venture to say that you _need_this. You're a little uptight, in case you were unaware."

Kurt backs up a couple of inches, but his ass hits the corner of the teacher's desk before long. "Blaine, I would really appreciate it if you'd move."

But Blaine has Kurt trapped. Putting his hands on either side of Kurt's hips, Blaine leans forward into him, causing Kurt to lean backwards until he's flat on his back on the desk, still trying to avoid him.

"Kurt, I will gladly get off of you and let you leave this classroom in peace if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to fuck me right here, right now, so hard I can't walk tomorrow."

Something clicks in Kurt's brain, and he turns his head to look into Blaine's eyes. "I want that. I want it bad. I want it _now._"

Blaine looks at Kurt hungrily and quickly climbs on top of him, kissing him with so much force that Kurt can hardly breathe. Before long, they're both shirtless and Blaine reaches between them to unbutton both their pants.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss reluctantly, panting. "Blaine. Blaine, we don't have condoms or lube or anything."

Blaine smirks lightly at him, pushing himself off of the desk and walking towards where his bag is still slung over a chair. "You forget who I am. Always prepared." He pulls out the supplies and carries them over to the desk.

"Lock the door," Kurt tells him as he quickly undresses. Blaine does as he's told and immediately does the same, staring at Kurt's naked body like some kind of shrine.

"Blaine," Kurt says, snapping him out of it. "You have to be on the desk." Blaine gets into the same position Kurt was in before, lying on his back on the desk. Kurt slathers his fingers with lube and positions one at Blaine's entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt is hesitant, nervous.

"I was ready, like, _yesterday._" Blaine squirms in anticipation.

Kurt slowly pushes one finger in, moving it around and being overly cautious. "Jesus fuck, I'm not a virgin," Blaine says exasperatedly.

"Somebody's impatient," Kurt says, amused. He quickly adds another finger, and then another. Blaine starts fucking himself on Kurt's fingers, whimpering with need. "_Very_impatient," Kurt mutters under his breath while he rolls on the condom and slicks his cock up with lube.

"_Please,_" Blaine whines, his eyes shut tight.

"Please what?" Kurt's words come out on a breath in Blaine's ear, and Blaine squirms with need.

"Please fuck me, please, Mr. Hummel. I need you inside me."

"That's more like it," Kurt states, pushing into Blaine in one long thrust. He quickly pulls back out and pushes in without pausing.

"Faster, harder, _please._" Blaine is almost incoherent. Kurt does as he's told, properly_fucking_him hard and fast and with all the passion he has in him.

"Oh god yes, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine is reduced to a pile of screaming boy, not able to form full sentences. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hummel, oh my god!"

Kurt reaches between them to stroke Blaine's cock, hard and fast like his thrusts. He can't quite establish a rhythm, but Blaine is moaning his name repeatedly and doesn't even notice.

With one last cry of, "_Mr. Hummel!_" Blaine comes all over the desk. Kurt climaxes soon after, collapsing on top of Blaine and breathing heavily.

After what seems like a lifetime, Kurt gathers enough energy to pull out and get rid of the condom. Blaine sits up, still panting lightly, and watches Kurt get dressed.

"Are you going to…?" Kurt gestures to Blaine's clothes on the ground.

Blaine blinks. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I guess." He hops off the desk and pulls on his clothes lazily.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounds coy, and Blaine's head practically snaps up to look at him.

"Yes?"

Kurt smirks. "If I have to fuck you to get you to call me Mr. Hummel, I'm perfectly okay with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher!Klaine is back by popular demand! And by that I mean exactly one person asked me to continue the story and I had to do it because I love the whole idea of it. **

**I don't own anything in this story.**

Kurt is in the car on his way home when he receives a text message.

_Blaine: Let me take you to dinner?_

Pulling up to a red light, Kurt quickly types out, _How did you get my phone number?_

_Blaine: I took your phone when I went to get water. You didn't notice?_

Kurt sighs exasperatedly. Of course he would do that. _No, I didn't._

It takes about five minutes before Kurt gets the next text.

_Blaine: You didn't answer my original question._

Kurt nearly runs a stop sign; he's focusing so hard on the question. He weighs the options in his head. Really, there are only two: he can say yes or he can say no. He takes an unnecessarily long time to mull it over in his head before texting Blaine back. _Fine._

Kurt is back to his apartment by the time Blaine texts him back. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but chooses to ignore it for now in favor of unlocking the door and putting his things down on the couch. By the time he finally checks his phone, ten minutes have passed since he received the text.

_Blaine: So are you going to give me your address or do you want to meet me there?_

Kurt laughs out loud as he types out his address and adds, _Be here at 7._ He quickly glances at the clock, noting that it's 3:45, and immediately starts planning out his time.

Kurt, being Kurt, plans perfectly and is presentable and ready to go out at precisely 6:55. He takes a seat on the couch in his sitting room and is prepared to wait ten or fifteen minutes when he hears a knock on the door. Shaking his head in surprise at Blaine's punctuality, he makes his way to the door and opens it with a smile on his face.

"Hello," Kurt says cordially, gesturing for Blaine to come in. Blaine looks around the medium-sized apartment appraisingly before clearing his throat.

"You have a lovely home," he says, the tone of his voice belaying his discomfort at the formal setting.

Kurt quickly catches on to the fact that Blaine isn't used to being nice and decides to go easy on the boy. "Blaine, we may be going on a date, but be realistic here. We had sex less than four hours ago. I think it's safe to say you don't have to be _quite_ that polite. Got it?"

Blaine lets out a relieved sigh. "Got it."

Kurt nods appreciatively. "Just…be a decent human being, and I think we'll get along swimmingly. Where are we eating?"

"Decent human being. I can do that. Um, we're going to a little Italian place I know. Is that okay…?"

"No, yeah, that's fine. I love Italian. Let's get on our way, then." Kurt leads the way to the elevator and out of the building, and Blaine points to his car.

Kurt starts when he looks in the direction of Blaine's attention. "Oh, wow. How did you afford this?"

"My parents' pockets are _stuffed_. It's why I haven't been kicked out of school yet." Blaine climbs in the car and Kurt follows his lead.

"Well, it's really nice." Kurt runs his hand across the dashboard appreciatively.

"Oh, uh…thanks," Blaine says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"My dad owned a tire shop and I worked there after school sometimes. I have a little-known love for beautiful cars," Kurt tells him matter-of-factly, sensing his confusion.

Blaine nods in understanding. "I see. I'm glad somebody can finally appreciate her."

Kurt makes a little noise of approval in the back of his throat, and Blaine looks at him questioningly, raising one eyebrow.

"I just was going to point out how well the whole _being civil_ thing is going for you. I haven't once had the urge to slap you across the face." Kurt smiles at Blaine, not a trace of joking on his face.

Blaine chuckles under his breath and replies, "We'll see if it keeps up. Um, the restaurant's a bit out of town, you know…so people won't see us."

It takes Kurt a moment to understand what Blaine is getting at. "Oh! Because…teacher…okay I get it now. Well, that's just fine."

"Out-of-school, civil Blaine doesn't want to take any chances with serious issues like teacher-student relationships," Blaine says. He winks at Kurt before turning back to the road.

"Is that what this is?" Kurt's voice sounds amused.

Blaine doesn't take his eyes off the road. "Not quite. But…it's close enough that other people would take it that way."

Kurt nods. "I see. But, um…you realize we can't carry on like this forever?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine doesn't sound concerned.

"I mean that we can't just go to restaurants out of town so people don't see us together, pretend we don't know each other in school, and then fuck every once in a while," Kurt keeps his voice composed, although it threatens to come out as a hiss.

Blaine smirks. "That wasn't my plan at all. I won't pretend I know everything, but I have my moments."

"I trust you," Kurt says simply, not elaborating on the point.

"I'd like to enjoy this for as long as possible before we have to think about serious things," Blaine replies.

Kurt nods. "I agree. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, this is it," Blaine says as they pull in the parking lot. Kurt gets out of the car and follows Blaine into the small restaurant, taking in his surroundings as he goes.

The place is quaint, lit dimly but not dark, and it smells like baking bread and garlic. Blaine leads Kurt to the very back of the restaurant, sitting down across from him at a booth in a secluded corner.

After they've ordered their food, Kurt leans forward with his elbows on the table. "Tell me about yourself. I know the Blaine who thinks that nobody will like him if he's not an ass, and I know the Blaine who will do just about anything to get what he wants. Tell me about the Blaine who wanted to take me out to dinner."

"The Blaine who wanted to take you out to dinner? Well. That's me, I suppose. I live with my parents. We don't have a good relationship, but I stick it out because I have nowhere else to go. I was taught from a young age that men are supposed to be big and strong and…well, rude, and that women are supposed to be timid and just go along with it. I suppose that's where my sense of the world comes from, except the whole gay thing. That changed things up a bit. I, um. I like musicals and baseball and I have a weakness for kittens and my favorite color is green. Okay, your turn."

Kurt takes a moment to absorb everything Blaine has said before he starts in on his own life story. "My mother died when I was eight. I was raised by somebody who taught me that I am a strong individual and nothing and nobody can change that. I came out to my dad when I was sixteen. He was very supportive. I was in the glee club in high school, and I'm a huge Broadway nerd. I've never had a thing for watching sports, but I enjoy playing them. My favorite food is chocolate éclairs and I quite enjoy romantic comedies."

They spend the rest of the time until their food comes just throwing random facts at each other as they pop into their heads. They eat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

As they get in the car, Kurt quirks his head to the side and looks at Blaine. "What did you tell your parents you were doing tonight?"

"I pretty much told them I was going out and they didn't care enough to ask where or with whom. They either trust me too much or they're extremely apathetic."

Kurt smiles. "So then, they wouldn't be any the wiser if you came to my house for a while?"

"Not really. How long is a while?"

"Well, that depends on what you want to do, really." Kurt is being coy, skirting around the subject.

Blaine adjusts to Kurt's mood and smirks. "It's up to you."

Kurt drops the façade, going for the direct approach. "Well, I mean, we've already had sex once today, but if you're for that, I'm for it. If not, I have a large collection of DVDs."

"How about all of the above?" Blaine suggests.

"Sounds great." Kurt sits back in his seat, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face.

Blaine drives faster than he can remember ever doing before.

Back at Kurt's apartment, Blaine earns himself brownie points by making popcorn and picking one of Kurt's favorite movies to watch. Not long into the movie, however, Kurt loses interest and turns to Blaine. He gives no verbal warning whatsoever before practically pouncing on the boy, attacking him with his lips.

Blaine is just as enthusiastic, quickly catching up to Kurt's mood and kissing back with as much force. Before long, their hands are in each other's hair, in each other's pants, all over each other's bodies.

"You need to- naked," Kurt manages to gasp out before they get too engrossed in rutting against each other. Blaine quickly pulls away, stripping off his clothes without a second thought while Kurt does the same. They immediately return to their session on the couch.

Blaine reaches down to wrap a hand around Kurt's cock, the other one entangled in his hair. He strokes Kurt's erection slowly, savoring the moment.

"Fuck, Blaine, just…_fuck_," Kurt moans, thrusting into Blaine's fist and gaining control of his thoughts long enough to mirror Blaine's movement as best as he can, grabbing Blaine's cock and stroking erratically.

Blaine keeps his composure, running his thumb over the head of Kurt's dick and stroking faster while Kurt falls apart.

"Let go," Blaine whispers huskily in Kurt's ear. "I want to hear you. I want to hear everything."

At that, Kurt stops trying to hold in his whines of pleasure. He lets a strong of profanities escape his mouth and doesn't give a fuck because _holy shit is Blaine good at this._ "Oh, fuck, Blaine, fuck me!"

Blaine stops stroking Kurt and looks up. "You want that?"

"Oh, god, yes please," Kurt whines at the loss of contact as Blaine rushes to grab the lube and condoms before returning to the couch. He warms the lube on his fingers as quickly as possible before reaching down and rubbing one at Kurt's entrance and slipping it in without warning. Kurt gasps at the intrusion and arches his back, unable to say anything except, "Oh god please more _Blaine_."

Blaine slips in a second finger, slowly moving his fingers in and out and around, scissoring them slightly. He can't be sure, but he's fairly certain that before today, Kurt was a virgin. Blaine stretches him as slowly as possible, adding a third finger when he's sure Kurt is ready. He's just begun to consider what to do next when Kurt practically screams, "God, Blaine, just _get in me_!"

Blaine quickly rolls on the condom and slathers his cock with more lube than necessary. He lines up at Kurt's entrance and looks into Kurt's eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Kurt sighs exasperatedly. "Blaine Anderson, I swear to all that is holy that if you do not fuck me right now, you _will_ regret it."

Blaine finally catches on, thrusting into Kurt's hole- probably faster than he should, but Kurt doesn't seem to mind. Blaine pauses, giving Kurt time to get used to it. Kurt drags his nails across Blaine's back, moaning, "Blaine, _move_."

Blaine complies, immediately pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Kurt. He keeps doing it, not stopping for even a second, working up a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts. Every once in a while he hits Kurt's prostate and Kurt whines. "Again, more, anything, please."

Blaine smirks, still keeping his cool while Kurt is falling to pieces beneath him. "You're very vocal during sex," he remarks cheekily as he slams into Kurt's prostate again.

"Shut up," is all Kurt can say before he returns to his string of pleas and Blaine's name. Blaine starts to stroke Kurt's cock, reducing him to less-than-words.

Blaine continues to thrust into Kurt as he strokes him, keeping up a rough rhythm. "Blaine, nnngh, oh god," Kurt whines and arches into Blaine's touch. "Blaine, I'm going to- oh my god, Blaine."

Blaine leans down right next to Kurt's ear. "Come for me," he mutters, and Kurt does. Screaming Blaine's name, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight, he comes over Blaine's fist and his own chest. Blaine follows quickly after, stilling inside of him and moaning, "_Kurt._"

"That was…" Kurt is at a loss for words.

"It was amazing," Blaine says as he slowly pulls out of Kurt and throws away the condom. Looking at Kurt mischievously, he tilts his head to the side a little. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of. Sometimes there's an emergency and they don't call until morning, but I don't have anything scheduled. Why?" Kurt rolls off of the couch, barely managing to stand up.

"I was just thinking, you know. Since my parents don't care where I am and it's not like I haven't skipped school before, why don't I just stay here?" Blaine has a look in his eyes that Kurt hasn't seen before, one that could only be described as puppy eyes.

"I suppose that could be allowable. You'd need to borrow some clothes, though…" Kurt looks Blaine up and down.

Blaine suddenly feels self-conscious for no reason, and a blush finds its way to his cheeks. Kurt chuckles and says reassuringly, "No, no, stop that. It's just that you're a good two inches shorter than me. It shouldn't matter when it comes to pajamas, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Pajamas are supposed to be too big, right? And I can just wear my clothes tomorrow. Or I could wear your pajamas all day. It doesn't matter to me." Blaine picks his boxers up off the couch and quickly puts them on before following Kurt to his bedroom.

"Here, take these," Kurt says, handing him a pair of sweatpants that look like they might fit him okay. "We'll think about what to do next when we have to."

Blaine pulls on the sweatpants and sits down on Kurt's bed while he watches Kurt get dressed. He finds himself staring at Kurt's shoulders, pale and smooth, the lean muscles rippling slightly when he lifts his arms above his head. Kurt climbs into the bed beside Blaine and immediately pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Blaine smiles at Kurt.

Kurt looks as confused at his own motives as Blaine is. "I don't really know. I just…got an urge."

Blaine laughs quietly as he lies down. "You're weird."

"I know. Shut up," Kurt says, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine yawns and shifts slightly to get more comfortable.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he mutters quietly. Kurt is already half asleep, and Blaine could swear he hears him murmur, "It's Mr. Hummel."

**Cheesy ending, woo!**

**If it seems rushed, that's because it kind of is. If it doesn't seem rushed, I'm sorry I'm paranoid about my writing.**

**Um. I don't have anything to say about this, except that I don't think it's up to my usual standards for whatever reason. Love me anyways, please.**


End file.
